


A Way to Meet You

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Rush Plot, Typo(s), modified canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: Misi rahasia dijalankan Konoha. Gulungan rahasia menjadi incaran tiga pihak. Uchiha Sasuke menangkap Hyuuga Hinata saat menjalankan misi. Akatsuki menyerang di saat lengah. Interaksi terjalin dan mereka saling memburu. [Canon, SasuHina]





	A Way to Meet You

Hinata menarik napas. Menandakan ia baru saja bangun dari tidur yang menyakitkan. Matanya membelalak, ketika akan mengaktifkan byakugan, matanya terasa pedih. Berdenyut keras dan membuat ulu hatinya terasa ngilu tak karuan. Ia terbatuk keras hanya untuk menemukan darah memercik ke tanah.  
Tangannya terikat erat. Tali bermuatan cakra berwarna keunguan terus menyerap tenaganya. Hinata mengerang, berusaha meronta, dan hasilnya sia-sia. Dirinya tak kunjung lepas dari jeratan itu dan lengannya terasa semakin perih.  
Hinata mencoba menelusuri lokasinya disekap. Pondok reyot yang sepi, tidak terdengar suara apapun. Tidak ada yang menjaga pondok itu, tetapi Hinata yakin ada yang menungguinya di luar sana, musuh.  
Ia tidak tahu kekuatan musuhnya atau bagaimana rupa orang yang telah menculiknya ke sini. Menilai dari kelembapan udara yang terasa berat, Hinata yakin ia berada di Kiri atau Ame. Akan tetapi tidak ada hujan yang terus-terusan mengguyur, maka ia yakin ia masih berada di Kiri.  
Hinata tidak pernah menyangka, kedatangannya untuk misi individual akan menyebabkan dirinya menjadi sasaran untuk diculik.  
...  
A Way to Meet You (c) Eternal Dream Chowz  
Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
|I don’t own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fanwork. |  
Pairing: [Sasuke U. X Hinata H.]  
Genre:   
Rate: T  
Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Modified Canon, Rush Plot  
...  
Dua jam yang lalu.  
“Mereka terlambat.”  
Hinata tengah mengintai. Tepat jam sepuluh malam, akan dilakukan transaksi besar oleh gerombolan perampok dengan nuke nin yang identitasnya masih belum diketahui. Hyuuga Hinata ditugaskan berangkat ke Kiri dua hari yang lalu untuk mengintai sekaligus mengambil kembali barang yang akan ditransaksikan. Menurut data yang didapat para Anbu, benda yang akan dijual itu berupa gulungan berisi data rahasia milik Konoha.  
Dengan informasi yang masih abu-abu, Hinata hanya bisa mengintai sejauh ini. Ia tak boleh gegabah. Musuh tidak boleh mengetahui posisinya, apalagi ia tidak memiliki rekan setim untuk menjalankan misi ini. Ia menarik napas, berusaha agar tempat persembunyiannya tidak ketahuan karena ia berisik.  
Ia tengah mengintip dari sela dedaunan, mengawasi di atas pepohonan. Ia berdiri, sebuah topeng Anbu pinjaman dipakai, ia meringis. Angin dingin masih iseng menggelitiki kulitnya yang tidak tertutup. Sudah pukul sepuluh dan ia masih belum bisa melacak siapapun. Aneh. Tidak wajar apabila mereka terlambat. Ini informasi yang sudah dipastikan para Anbu kepercayaan Tsunade-sama. Hinata menajamkan penglihatannya dengan byakugan, mengawasi dengan radius dua kilometer. Anehnya, tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan datang. Mata ungu pucat terus mengawasi. Angin yang tadinya lembut kini bergemuruh, seolah kesal.  
Langit yang berpendar gelap dengan bintang kini berwarna keruh. Ada sesuatu yang tengah terbang melesat melintasi langit. Hinata tersentak. Seeorang mendarat di tanah, suara keributan terdengar. Hinata mengintai.  
“Oh, ini menyebalkan. Mereka terlambat-un!”  
Hinata mengawasi, bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang berada di balik jubah gelap dan tengah menggerutu itu.  
“Diamlah. Kau berisik.”  
Satu orang lagi mendarat di tanah dengan membelakangi pria yang masih mengomel. Hinata menajamkan penglihatan, menyadari jubah yang dipakai mereka memiliki motif awan merah. Pria yang menggerutu itu menurunkan penutup kepalanya, menunjukkan rambut pirang yang mencolok. Hinata tahu sosok itu, Deidara. Ia menahan napas, tidak menyangka anggota Akatsuki yang mendalangi transaksi ini—atau tidak.  
“Sebaiknya kita bersembunyi sekarang, kita harus mengambil ‘itu’ bagaimanapun caranya.”  
“Baiklah-un. Tapi aku harus memasang beberapa peledak, ini akan menyenangkan-un.”  
Hinata mengawasi Deidara menyisipkan beberapa peledak buatannya dengan cermat. Hinata mengingat baik-baik di mana saja peledak itu tersebar. Kedua pria itu lenyap di kegelapan. Hinata tidak bergerak, ia masih merasakan cakra kedua anggota Akatsuki itu di sekitar sana. Yang Hinata sayangkan, ia tidak mengetahui siapa yang ikut bersama Deidara, akan sulit menjalankan misi ini sendirian. Apalagi ia bukan satu-satunya pihak yang ingin mengambil kembali data rahasia itu.  
Hinata paham benar apa yang mereka maksud. Informasi transaksi itu telah tersebar ke mana-mana rupanya, hingga banyak pihak datang untuk mengawasi dan merebutnya jika ada kesempatan.   
Menunggu agak lama, ternyata informasi dari Anbu itu tidaklah salah, beberapa orang bertubuh besar dengan pedang-pedang besar datang mengawal dari arah barat, membawa beberapa barang di atas kereta dorong yang dijaga dengan ketat.  
“!”  
Dari arah berlawanan, Hinata mengawasi tiga—ah, empat orang datang tanpa membawa apa-apa. Hinata memakai byakugan, lantas terkejut. Sosok yang ia kenali ada di antara mereka. Ninja pelarian Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke.  
“Yo, Sasuke, mereka sudah datang!” Pria aneh berambut biru mendengus, giginya yang runcing membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan di malam hari.   
“Oh, diamlah, kau sangat berisik! Mati saja sana!” Gadis berambut merah terang, Karin, menendang pria itu tanpa ragu, kesal setengah mati.  
Dua pemuda yang menyertai mereka tidak banyak bicara, Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak pernah cerewet. Juugo berjalan di sisinya, lantas berbisik di telinganya. Sasuke mengangguk.  
“Aku mengerti,” balas Sasuke.  
Karin dan Suigetsu mengernyit, mereka masih berkelahi dan tidak mendengar apapun.  
“Mengerti apanya?!” Keduanya berteriak keras dan Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan dingin.  
“Berisik,” ujarnya dengan suara datar, dan kedua anggota timnya itu serta merta diam layaknya batu.  
Hinata menekan rasa tekejutnya, ia membuat beberapa bunshin, mengirimnya kembali ke Konoha untuk menabari Tsunade. Beberapa bunshin dikirim sebagai bentuk jaga-jaga apabila ia ketahuan nantinya. Hinata menarik napas, harusnya misi ini tidak dilakukan sendirian, namun sudah terlambat untuk kembali, ia tidak bisa mengambil risiko.  
“Pergilah ke arah selatan, kembali ke Konoha secepat mungkin dan kabari Tsunade-sama,” perintah Hinata sebelum para bunshin dikirimkan kembali ke desa. Pada saat itu kedua pihak yang akan bertransaksi masih jauh sehingga bunshin Hinata masih sempat menyelinap dan menghindari jebakan yang dipasang Deidara.  
Hinata bersiap-siap menyerang. Mengingat bahwa para perampok itu tidak mengetahui jebakan Deidara yang telah disiapkan, mereka berpotensi mengenai ledakan. Menilai dari cakra mereka juga, Hinata hanya menemukan satu yang merupakan ninja, selebihnya hanya sebagai penjaga. Tapi Hinata tidak meremehkan mereka, bisa saja mereka punya kemampuan seperti Lee. Hinata memutuskan untuk menyelinap di tengah keributan dan merebut gulungan itu.  
Tepat seperti yang Hinata duga, beberapa saat kemudian, jebakan Deidara membuahkan hasil, ledakan terdengar di mana-mana. Benang-benang transparan yang mengaitkan beberapa peledak mulai menghasilkan seni milik Deidara. Kepanikan terjadi, dari sisi lain pihak Sasuke bergegas ke tenpat itu. Hinata melompat ke bawah, kunai berada di tangan.  
Asap mengepul dari sisa ledakan yang masih belum usai, gadis Hyuuga memanfaatkan momentum itu. Penutup kereta itu disobek cepat, Hinata meluncur masuk ke dalam kereta dan Byakugan diaktifkan. Ia cepat mengambil dua buah gulungan berwarna putih dan hitam. Ia melompat keluar, beberapa penjaga dengan pedang besar itu kewalahan menghadapi ranjau yang meledak tiap kali mereka salah memijak. Pemimpin mereka yang merupakan ninja diserang oleh pihak Akatsuki.  
“Hahaha, ledakan adalah seni-un!” Deidara tertawa senang, melempar beberapa peledak ke udara, ia tertawa bagai orang gila.  
Di saat mereka sibuk, Hinata menyelinap pergi. Sempurna. Kalau saja sepasang mata sewarna darah tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kelihatannya Hinata tidak akan kabur secepat yang ia rencanakan.  
...  
Pintu kayu berderit. Hinata mendongak, sosok berambut biru pucat mendekat. Lehernya terasa perih, tengkuknya dihajar keras sampai kesadarannya hilang.  
“Wah. Matamu benar-benar menyeramkan.”  
Lelucon itu tak terdengar lucu bagi Hinata. Dia orang asing dan sedang berada dalam daftar pencarian karena bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Mengenali keberadaan pemuda itu, Hinata tahu jelas siapa yang menculiknya.  
Siapa lagi kalau bukan si nuke nin sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke, yang kini berdiri tegap di sisi pintu. Matanya berwarna mencolok, merah disiram bintik hitam yang berpola. Hinata hanya bisa menahan napas. Mata itu berkedip sekali, mengembalikan warnanya ke hitam legam.  
“Pergi.” Sasuke menyuruh teman seperjalanannya meninggalkan mereka berdua.  
“Hei, aku baru datang dan kau menyuruhku pergi begitu saja?” rengek Suigetsu dengan wajah cemberut. Sasuke mendelik, tidak mau mengulangi kalimatnya untuk kedua kali. Berdecak, Suigetsu pergi dengan berat hati, beberapa kali mengeluh sebelum suaranya tak lagi terdengar di luar sana.  
Hinata menunduk, mengelak dari tatapan ninja pelarian dari desanya. Sasuke menatap dengan mata hitamnya, datar seperti biasa. Ia melangkah mendekat, Hinata berusaha tetap tenang. Sepasang kaki berhenti tepat di depannya, lengan terjulur, meraih dagu. Hinata dipaksa mendongak.  
“Hyuuga ... Hinata.”  
Pernyataan itu singkat dan jelas. Suara maskulin terdengar renyah di telinga. Hinata tak pernah sedekat itu dengan Sasuke. Ia menatap lurus ke sepasang iris hitam. Hinata tidak merasa takut, ia tidak boleh. Takut berarti ia kalah.   
“Hyuuga Hinata, benar?” tanyanya pelan.  
Hinata mengangguk. Walau jarang saling memerhatikan, agaknya Hinata kaget pemuda itu masih bisa mengenalinya setelah beberapa tahun tidak pernah bersua lagi.   
“Mengapa kau ke sini?” tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Ia menjauh, duduk di sebuah meja reyot sambil menyilangkan lengan. Ia mengeluarkan gulungan berwarna hitam putih dari balik lengan pakaiannya. Hinata berjengit.  
Hinata hanya bungkam. Tak mungkin ia membeberkan misi rahasia yang ia terima. Sasuke mengetuk jari di atas permukaan meja. Matanya masih menatap wajah Hinata yang agaknya panik.  
Hinata mendadak kaku. Ia mengaktifkan byakugan. Sasuke ikut siaga, sharingan menyala dalam gelap, ada cakra asing yang terasa. Mendekat ke arah mereka. Ledakan terdengar di luar gubuk yang mereka tempati.   
Hinata mendongak, “Atas!”  
Sasuke sigap meraih katana dan meraih kursi yang diduduki Hinata, merobek tali yang mengikat lengan gadis itu. Sesuai ucapan Hinata, beberapa orang jatuh, merusak bagian atap.   
“Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?” teriakan Suigetsu terdengar dari luar.  
Tampaknya mereka pun kesulitan menghadapi orang yang datang menyerbu di tengah malam. Jubah segelap langit malam dengan awan merah terlihat mencolok. Akatsuki datang tanpa diduga. Sasuke mendecih, kelihatannya Akatsuki sengaja membiarkan mereka lolos agar dapat menyergap di saat lengah. Sasuke dan Hinata bersiap menyerang balik.  
“Oh, lihat apa yang ada di sini, Uchiha dan Hyuuga-un.”  
Ucapan itu terdengar sarkastik. Deidara tersenyum lebar dengan beberapa peledak berada di genggamannya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
“Kejutan-un~~”  
Peledak kembali menghasilkan ledakan besar dengan suara keras. Sasuke cepat menghindar, Hinata sendiri ia tarik dalam pelukannya. Refleks saja, bukan maksud ia berbaik hati. Hinata terbatuk.  
Sasuke mengaktifkan matanya, untuk sementara mendistraksi Deidara.  
“Uhuk!” Hinata masih terbatuk, darah keluar, mengucur di bibirnya.  
“Sial.” Sasuke merutuk. Pandangannya lurus, ia lupa Hinata juga bukan rekan timnya.  
Hinata tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Sasuke setelah tangannya menyelinap dan berhasil mengambil salah satu gulungan yang berada di dalam pakaian Sasuke. Pemuda itu tercengang, Hinata melompat ke pepohonan. Sementara ia kembali dan balas menyerang Deidara.  
“Ara~ Mana gadis Hyuuga itu ... aku tidak begitu suka bermain dengan Uchiha.” Deidara mengayunkan tangannya di udara, kesal karena korbannya hanya tersisa satu. Namun senyumnya melebar saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang kelihatan kesal.  
Sasuke mendecih, murka karena ditipu si gadis Hyuuga, ia menggeram, “Berisik.”  
Ledakan dan petir biru bertabrakan di tengah diikuti suara berdentum.  
Pohon demi pohon dilewati, arahnya tidak masalah asalkan ia bisa menjauh untuk sementara waktu. Hinata tidak lagi melirik ke belakang. Ia tidak berharap bertemu Akatsuki atau Uchiha Sasuke dalam waktu dekat.  
...  
To be Continued.

A/N: Ahaha~~~ maaf saya numpukin utang mulu, loll~~~ sebenernya ini mau saya pos untuk event kemaren ternyata plotnya beleberan jadi saya ga bisa namatin dalam sechapter. Maaf kalau ada kekurangan. Semoga menyenangkan untuk dibaca.  
Thanks for reading.  
Salam,  
Ether


End file.
